As gasoline or other fuel is pumped into an automobile or other motor vehicle, fuel vapor is released. These vapors must be collected to prevent their escape and pollution of the surrounding environment. Fuel dispensing systems of the prior art often include vapor recovery systems for collecting the vapor released as fuel is dispensed into an automobile through a hand-held nozzle. Typically, fuel vapor recovery systems of the prior art include a vapor transfer line extending from the nozzle to a vapor holding tank. A pump is connected in the vapor transfer line and is operable to pump the vapor from the nozzle, through the vapor transfer line, and into the ullage of the liquid fuel tank. Vapors pumped into the tank can condense for use as liquid fuel or be stored for subsequent disposal.
To assure maximum performance of fuel vapor recovery systems, and to verify compliance with local, state and federal laws pertaining to vapor recovery systems, the integrity of vapor recovery systems must be periodically verified by testing. Testing should be performed to assure that there are no vapor leaks or blockages in the vapor transfer line, or pump deficiencies.
In the prior art, manual methods are typically used to check for leaks and deficiencies in the vapor recovery system. In order to manually test the various components of a vapor recovery system, trained personnel must gain physical access to the various components of the vapor recovery system. Gaining physical access to system components for testing purposes is difficult because many of the vapor recovery system components are either located underground or housed within the fuel dispenser housing. Furthermore, calibrated test instrumentation and appropriately trained personnel must be available to manually test the vapor recovery system for leaks, blockages, and deficiencies. The invasive nature of manual testing also gives rise to the potential for damaging the vapor recovery system during the testing process. Due to the difficulty in accessing the vapor recovery system, need for trained personnel, and the potential for damaging the vapor recovery system during testing, these prior art methods of testing fuel vapor recovery systems are inadequate.